bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gin Ichimaru
|image = |conflict =Ryoka Invasion |date =August 5th''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Draw, Gin Ichimaru escapes. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 =*Captain Gin Ichimaru |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =Hitsugaya is uninjured. |casual2 =Gin is lightly wounded. }} is a fight that takes place within the Seireitei between two captains after the murder of Captain Sōsuke Aizen of the 5th Division. Prelude A member of the 10th Division comes in to report that Lieutenant Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division have all escaped from their cells.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, pages 4-5 Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya goes to interrogate the guard in charge of Hinamori, and mentions that if they intended to keep her in her cell, they should have sealed her Reiatsu, as she is a master of Kidō. Hitsugaya decides that he is going to go save Hinamori from whatever it is she has gotten herself into.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, pages 16-18 After Captain Gin Ichimaru releases Izuru from his cell, Tōshirō becomes suspicious and confronts the lieutenant and captain together.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, pages 14-15 He is interrupted by Momo, who Hitsugaya assumes has shown up to fight Gin, as he yells at her to let him handle this as Gin is too strong for her. To his surprise she turns her Zanpakutō to him as she now thinks that Tōshirō murdered Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, pages 16-19 Hitsugaya asks her if that is really what was written in Aizen's letter. Hinamori confirms this, and through tears explains what the end of the note says, stating that Aizen told her that if he should fail, she should handle it.Bleach manga; Chapter 131, pages 1-5 She moves to strike Hitsugaya, but he dodges, and then tries to reason with her that Aizen isn't a fool who would walk blindly into a battle he wasn't sure he would win, and that he also isn't a weakling that would have his subordinate take care of his problem for him. Hinamori acknowledges that, but states that is what the letter states and it's in his hand writing, therefore she has to do what the letter says. As she cries, she explains she doesn't know what to do and then moves to attack Hitsugaya who dodges again. Hitsugaya realizes that Aizen couldn't have written that of his own will and surmises that it is manipulation by Gin. He takes out his Zanpakutō to attack the other captain, but Hinamori jumps in front of him. As he can't fight Gin with her in the way, he knocks her unconscious and she falls to the ground. Gin tells him that he is cruel to hit a girl that has lost her mind to her emotions. Hitsugaya tries to find what Gin's role was in Aizen's murder and notes that he has caused Hinamori pain and grief. Hitsugaya then tells Gin that Hinamori gripped her sword so tightly that her hands bled. Tōshirō decides to act upon his earlier threat as he draws his sword, to which Gin states that if he does so he will force him to draw his sword as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 131, pages 6-19 Battle Gin tells Kira to get back unless he wants to die. Hitsugaya, in turn, tells Kira that getting back isn't enough and that he should leave and not stop running, even after they are out of his sight. If he stays anywhere within 7 square miles of this area he cannot guarantee that he won't be dragged into the fight. He then jumps up in the air and releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Hyōrinmaru, which creates a tremendous dragon made up of water and ice, at Gin who moves up to a nearby roof dodging the attack entirely. Hitsugaya quickly attacks again allowing himself to get in close and use the chain on the end of his hilt to freeze Gin's left arm. Hitsugaya tells Gin that he is done for as he prepares to finish him off, but is surprised as Gin sticks his own Zanpakutō on his arm and releases his Shikai, Shinsō, which extends its blade directly at Hitsugaya's eye. Hitsugaya falls back and blocks the blade as it extends, but Gin reminds him that if he dodges it, Momo will die. As Hitsugaya looks on, he realizes that Hinamori is as much of a target as he is and screams to her unconscious form. The attack is quickly blocked by the blade of Hitsugaya's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, who threatens Gin that if he does not put his sword away, she will also be his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 1-14 Aftermath Gin relents and disappears without saying a word. Rangiku remembers that Gin has also disappeared in such a way in the past, leaving her to wonder what he was up to.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, pages 5-7 Momo is mentally scarred due to manipulation that would affect her for some time after the events had concluded. Hitsugaya finds himself no closer to understanding what has been going on. References Navigation Category:Fights